


TJ and Cyrus Discover the Secrets of the Universe

by Oyanachi



Category: Andi Mack (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyanachi/pseuds/Oyanachi
Summary: After the bench, teenage years keep going on for Cyrus and TJ. A chapter over, another one starts and hence the universe is made.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

\- Did you tell your parents?

Cyrus held his milkshake to TJ.

\- About what?

\- About us.

\- Oh. No. Should I?

TJ smirked at him and lifted his chin.

\- Who am I to tell the great TJ to talk about him with his relatives? Otherwise I should put benches everywhere.

TJ rolled his eyes.

\- And what about you?

\- My father and step-mother are already aware of it.

\- Well… there are people who don’t hang about.

\- But I didn’t tell my mother and step-father yet that I was gay…

\- And you don’t have to.

\- No. I want to. But I never took time to do it. That’s it.

Cyrus was playing with TJ’s fingers. He sipped his milkshake. The Spoon Diner was full of clients. Between two tables to serve, Amber waved at him and he waved back.

\- And yours? Do they know?

\- Neither.

\- Not easy to talk about that with them?

TJ had a weird smile. He shrugged.

\- Less than my dyscalculia.

Milshakes done meant the end of their afternoon together.

While going through the doorstep, TJ thought again about their talk with Cyrus. He was welcomed by  _ Africa _ by Toto, resonating in the entire house. His father was in the living room, facing the camera, moving all around in an odd trance. TJ couldn’t help but snort.

\- What’s that?

\- Your father preparing his next stand-up!

He gave him some finger guns. TJ did it as well and put down his bag. The motorbike helmet was getting heavy. His other father got out of the office, newspaper in hands.

\- Richie! For God’s sake, turn the sound down! I can’t even hear me reading.

\- That’s a bit dumb, honey, but alright, let’s turn the sound down.

His second father rolled his eyes. Then, he saw TJ and came to check his face, his elbows, and his wrists right away. As always as soon as TJ made the mistake of having his helmet under his arm.

\- Was it fun? His father asked.

\- Awesome. And I didn’t break anything, you know.

\- We never know. You’ll wash your hands, won’t you?

TJ reassured him. He can’t be mad at him. That was the way he was. He looked at him sitting down on the armchair, in front of his other father still acting like a fool. He was clearly pretending to read the newspaper, not missing a thing of the weird show given by his partner.

It was maybe one of the best foster cares he could have been in. No. It even was the best for sure.

\- Something wrong, big boy?

_ Africa _ had come to an end. His father was out of breath and his forehead was sweaty.

\- What? No, everything’s fine. You’re just making me laugh, nothing else.

\- That is great news! You hear that, Eds? I’m making him laugh. My career is saved.

He came tousling TJ’s hair.

TJ was thinking again about their talk with Cyrus.

\- I’m dating someone.

For a moment, it was silent. Richie and Eddie glanced at each other while Eddie folded the newspaper away and came closer.

\- Well, congratulations, TJ!

His father patted him friendly on the shoulder.

\- You’ll have to invite him sometime.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

\- And then you’ll show him one of your skit? What a trauma.

\- Why the heck am I getting strung up like that today? I didn’t even call your mum, you know.

That was something TJ didn’t understand. Sometimes, Richie mentioned Eddie’s mother and that didn’t make any sense in his mind. He just noticed that it had a knack of upsetting his father who refrained all he could of well chosen insults to retort. This time, Richie was treated to a newspaper knock on the head.

\- His name’s Cyrus, TJ suddenly said raising his chin.

New awkward silence.

TJ was sure that it wouldn’t be a problem at all to date another boy. Anything else would have been quite odd. But he couldn’t help gripping his bag’s strap.

Astonishing enough though, Richie removed his glasses and vigorously rubbed his eyes, like he was getting rid of some arising tears. He embraced TJ. And even if TJ didn’t understand very well what was happening, he wasn’t going to say no.

Eddie patted him on the shoulder. He didn’t seem less moved than his partner whom he was fondling the back of with a comforting hand.

\- Would you like to tell your mother? I’ll bring you to the hospital, if you want to.

\- Yeah… Thanks, Eddie.

\- You’re welcome, son. We are really happy for you.

He kissed him on the forehead and did it as well on Richie’s cheek who was putting back his glasses on, loudly snorting.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Cyrus and his step-father were sharing a hot drink on the swing seat in the patio, and were looking at the forest around. In silence. A hot cocoa for him, a coffee for his step-father. Sometimes, his step-father talked to him about nature. Cyrus liked that moment just for the two of them.

\- Here, listen. Do you hear it?

Cyrus closed his eyes and paid heed.

\- That is the song of an hermit thrush.

\- That’s pretty.

He thought that it was fascinating that just by listening to some notes, you were able to determine what animal it was. There were thousands of birds. But his step-father seemed to know all of them.

\- Oh, no. I always need to refer to my encyclopedias. But by dint of skimming through it, yeah, you end up remembering some tips to recognize them.

\- Have you ever listened to birdsongs on the Internet? You’ll know right away.

His step-father smiled.

\- I don’t like those databases. They’re too… set. I prefer reading and imagining the song that is described. It prevents me from restricting myself to a too much preconceived idea.

\- That’s actually not stupid.

Cyrus had never considered this that way. Maybe we were too restricting ourselves somehow. Maybe we didn’t really listen to reality anymore. A little bit like with birdsongs.

His step-father had often a lost look toward the forest. He was a very quiet man. Especially these last years. Something had changed in him since. He often seemed lost.

\- I’m glad you told us about your boyfriend.

The statement was sudden. And as always, Cyrus was feeling a little bit embarrassed.

\- I didn’t mean to hide it from you, you know. And I care about you as much as I care about dad and Sharon. You can be sure of that!

Embarrassed of doing things wrong, of telling things wrong, of forgetting one or another of the couples formed by his four parents. He always had this atrocious feeling to betray one when letting the other one know something. It requires lot of works to bring everyone up to date.

His step-father giggled, then glanced at him knowingly. He always had this way of rolling half his eyes, making you understand well enough that you were doing too much, but also that he understands you a bit as well.

\- You’re a young man paying very close attention, Cyrus. But I’m actually just genuinely happy you’re not embarrassed by your feelings.

Cyrus wouldn’t really have said that this way.

\- It’s less complicated when you can openly talk about things, you know.

He could only agree.

\- You’re talking like mom!

\- That’s this side of her she likes in me.

They giggled.

\- Can I borrow you one of your encyclopedias?

\- Sure. Go ahead.

Cyrus wanted to imagine the birdsongs as well. It was like penetrating the secret of an unknown universe. His step-father’s universe.

The same day the afternoon, Cyrus came picking one of his step-father’s book in the library, which was also used as an office for his accounts. There were truly too many books about birds. He didn’t know which one to choose. He caught the volume whose deep green edges seemed the nicest to him. Nothing about birds all in all. He brought it to his father’s at the end of the week-end.

One evening, after done with his assignments, Cyrus thought it was then a good time for escaping. He caught the book. His step-father had left a bookmark in it. He wondered what bird it was referring to. He jumped right away to the page in question.

The bookmark turned out to be way more interesting than the double page about the starling. It was an envelope. It was free of any signs but two mentions. The date, July 2016, and “To the Losers Club”.

It was three years ago. It also was the time when his step-father had changed.

Very curious, Cyrus took the envelope and forgot about the book. It had never been opened. And that was his step-father’s writing. The “Losers Club” didn’t mean anything to him.

Cyrus stayed a long time looking at the envelope, holding it with his fingertips. He sensed a terrible secret. He was curious. But it wasn’t right to open letters not meant for you. So he didn’t do it, and settled for looking at the white rectangle. “July 2016, To the Losers Club.” It was the dinner calling that dragged him out of his thoughts.

Even at school, his thoughts were monopolized by the envelope. Teachers could barely get his attention. Buffy could barely get his attention. Amber, Jonah… everyone barely got his attention.

\- Hello? You here?

\- Sorry Teej. You were saying?

\- That I was going to take drugs.

Cyrus was shocked.

\- What? But why?!

TJ giggled and nudged him.

\- Just kidding. I wanted to make you react. What’s on your mind?

\- Is that so obvious?

\- As much as the time you wanted your chocolate chocolate-chips muffin so badly.

These words got a laugh out of Cyrus.

\- Okay. That’s not right to open others’ letters, is it?

\- It depends.

\- Teej.

\- Okay. Okay. That’s not right.

\- But if this person doesn’t really talk to you and that you worry about them, does that mean…

Cyrus left the question up in the air.

\- Hard to follow you. But if you worry about them, then that’s legit, isn’t it?

\- No. No, I shouldn’t do that. You mustn’t open others’ letters.

\- But what are you talking about?

Cyrus spat it out.

\- That’s out of time now, isn’t it? Then, it’s alright.

\- I don’t know…

\- Otherwise, just talk directly to your step-father.

This sentence played on a loop in Cyrus’ head all week long. Until he was standing up in front of his step-father. He thought about it for a long time. He inhaled deeply.

\- Stanley?

\- Yeah?

Cyrus felt his cheeks turning red.

\- I found this in one of your books.

He held the envelope out to him, the hand slightly shaking. Stanley opened his eyes wide and couldn’t stop looking at the letter.

\- Promise! I didn’t open it! Cyrus said right away.

His step-father gave a faint smile.

\- Don’t worry. I trust you.

Soon as he took the envelope, Cyrus felt like there was a heavy weight out of his shoulders and he finally felt like he could breathe again. He turned around and walked away. About to leave the room, his step-father called out to him.

\- You have questions, I guess.

At first, Cyrus didn’t dare replying.

\- No. No, not at all! Well, yes, maybe a few… Yes. Plenty of them actually, yes.

\- We’ll talk about it eventually, if you want to.

Cyrus nodded.

\- It’s less complicated when you can openly talk about things, right?

\- Exactly.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus didn’t dare sitting down.

\- Are you sure that’s appropriate?

-Why wouldn’t it be?

-Swings, we’re a little bit too old for it. High school students don’t go on the swings.

Cyrus crossed his arms like he had just taken an important decision. TJ raised his eyebrows. As for him, he was feeling good, sitting down on his swing seat.

\- Since when does that matter?

\- Since always. High school students don’t go on the swings.

\- That’s nonsense. Put your butt down.

\- Especially high school students like me.

\- Like you? Like cute and smart?

Cyrus felt his cheeks turning red.

\- No, I’m not talking about… that, he mumbled, you’re not the one being annoyed.

\- Are you being annoyed?

TJ stood up right away. Cyrus rephrased it.

\- You’re in the basketball team. According to social hierarchy in effect in American schools, that makes you… an almost popular guy. You would have truly been it if you would do football, though.

TJ burst out laughing.

\- So, basketball players don’t go on the swings?

\- No. But we don’t care.

\- Exactly, we don’t care. Now get your butt over here.

TJ caught Cyrus by the waist and forced him to sit down. Then, he started pushing the seat.

\- And you know, Cyrus, the swings… that’s our thing. We’ll always go on the swings, you and me.

\- Not sure they can hold our weights in our twenties, thirties, forties and such. You’re pushing too much once again, Teej. I’ll end up doing a complete circuit.

Cyrus’s voice went and came in rhythm with the swinging, which made a fun effect.

In spite of the speed, Cyrus burst out laughing. TJ smiled. That was the way he liked to see him: carefree.

Shortly after, the swinging got softer. TJ had moved aside and was pushing Cyrus on the back with his fingertips.

\- You wanted to talk, Teej.

\- Oh did I?

\- We always had something to say to each other when we’re on the swings.

TJ shrugged.

\- Nothing. I was just thinking…

Cyrus stopped the swing with his foot and turned to TJ.

\- You worry me.

\- No.

\- If I tell you so.

\- Do you want to come at mine?

\- What?

\- I don’t want to say it again.

\- Sorry, it wasn’t to make you say it again. I wasn’t just expecting that. And to answer your question: with pleasure!

Cyrus jumped on his feet and hugged TJ without warning.

\- I tell you though: my parents are a little bit eccentric.

\- It doesn’t surprise me from parents who chose to call you Thelonious Jagger.

\- Oh don’t you dare, you promised!

\- Right, sorry, sorry.

\- And they’re not the ones I’m talking about.

\- Not the ones?

TJ stayed silent for a moment before smiling mischievously.

\- Come and see.

\- What? That’s not fair, you can’t say that.

\- Oh yeah, I can. As much as I can go on the swings at my age.


	4. Chapter 4

TJ was playing soccer in the garden. Shiny day. Obviously he had to do something outside. He didn’t see the small puffy thing running into him and especially the ball. He jumped out of surprise when he heard a little high-pitched bark. At the same time, he felt his foot hurting something kind of bouncy.

Not bouncy like the ball though.

They were very tiny, round and orange. And fluffy. Very fluffy.

TJ knelt down and showed his hand to the little puppy.

\- Hello there.

The tiny dog sniffed his hand and then tried to chew it.

TJ giggled though it wasn’t a very nice feeling. He pet them and then went back to his soccer game. The little puppy seemed to enjoy it as well, though the ball was one and half his size. They had fun and that was a lot of exercise for both of them. Eventually, TJ needed to drink some water and so did the puppy.

He went to the kitchen while the puppy scampered behind him. However, at the doorstep, TJ turned around and showed an opened hand to them.

\- Sorry but you can’t go further, small one.

That was because of his father, Eddie, who was a stickler for hygienic principles. What was outside stayed outside. Especially when you didn’t know where it really came from. TJ wouldn’t have minded bringing in the little puppy. They were so adorable and he was pretty sure they were completely inoffensive. But Eddie was able to get enraged about those kind of things. So, TJ had to stop the puppy at the doorstep.

Unexpectedly though, they obediently sat down. They looked at TJ with smiley eyes. That really was what TJ thought at least.

While he was looking for his drink in the fridge, choosing on second thought to take a juice instead of water, Richie showed himself, humming some tune. When he caught sight of the puppy, he froze.

\- A pomeranian.... He whispered.

The puppy seemed to reply by barking in their high-pitched voice.

Richie held his breath.

\- It understands me…

TJ closed the fridge door and looked at his father, raising an eyebrow.

\- Seems so. They know how to sit down properly by the way.

Richie opened his eyes wide.

\- Fucking god…

TJ didn’t understand his father reaction. And he didn’t even understand it better when Richie try to act calm but was clearly starting to panic.

\- Ok, big boy, everything’s alright. You’re gonna move slowly toward me. Nothing to worry about.

There was literally nothing to worry about, yeah.

TJ didn’t move. Richie made some hands moves to make him come closer.

\- Eds? He called. Eddie, you there?

\- Yeah? Eddie’s voice said somewhere in the house.

\- We… We got sort of a problem…

Never he was losing sight of the puppy.

\- Bring back your ass and quickly in the kitchen!

S keptic, TJ looked at his father, who was looking frightened at the puppy, who was happily looking at both of them.

\- What is it ? Eddie asked showing up.

\- Don’t freak out, Spaghetti.

\- Freak o-...oh my fucking god, it’s… Oh my god! TJ come here, quick!

TJ spread his arms. That wasn’t making any sense. His parents were completely losing their mind, holding each other, looking terrified at the sight of fluffy little puppy.

\- That’s just a dog…

\- Just a dog, he says, Richie repeated still in shock, his voice reaching high-pitch. I’m the one making jokes in this house!

\- That’s a fucking pomeranian! Eddie added.

\- Yeah, we know what you are! Richie continued pointing an accusing finger at the puppy.

\- Exactly, we won’t be fooled this time!

\- We are not afraid of you!

Clearly...

The puppy moaned like they were apologizing. Though they didn’t know why. They were just thirsty.

TJ rolled his eyes.

\- Dude, you’re the ones making them scared. And me by the way. What the hell? That’s just a puppy I played soccer with.

Just when he was about to move toward the puppy, Richie and Eddie panicked. But he came to kneel down close to the puppy and pet him on the head anyway.

\- And... they didn’t attack you?

He stared at his parents seriously concerned about their mental health.

\- No. Of course not! What do you think this puppy is exactly?

Richie and Eddie looked at each other.

Then, it was like nothing happened. They let each other go. Richie coughed.

\- Even if it’s a real pomeranian, no dog hair allowed in the house, Eddie stated like he was totally in control of the situation.

Then, he turned around and walked away. TJ had sworn his father’s cheek got red.

Eventually, the puppy stayed at home and, on a rainy day, Eddie ended up allowing them to be in the house. They were actually too cute to be ignored. Even if both of their parents freaked out the first day. That was even stranger when TJ discovered Richie gave them a name, Puppywise, and that both of them were actually playing and petting him a lot. When their owner showed up one day, it was so hard for them to let “Puppywise”, whose real name was Fudgey, go that they were almost crying.

Sometimes, his parents were truly eccentric. TJ didn’t lie to Cyrus about that.

Still, he didn’t understand what happened in their minds on that shiny day.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Look at that, Eds, this kid wears shirts just like me. Fancy and colorful. Nice choice.

Richie hugged Cyrus like they were friends since forever.

\- I’m so glad to finally meet one of my kind after so many decades.

\- He’s nothing like you, TJ said.

\- You’re nothing like him, Eddie said.

\- Woh! So rude, guys. We’re supposed to be a happy family with a strong bound, supporting each other no matter what.

\- Yeah, I’m especially supporting you to stop your dumbness right now, you knucklehead.

Eddie turned to look at Cyrus.

\- Sorry for this mess…

\- A mess you love and that you call your husband, Richie couldn’t help but whisper.

\- We are really glad to finally meet you, Cyrus.

He shook hands with him. He was smiling bright, and by looking into his eyes you could only knew he genuinely meant it. There was so much love and tenderness in those little words that there was no doubt he cared about TJ a lot.

Cyrus on the other hand was feeling a little bit stressful. He tried not to make a big deal out of this boyfriend’s parents meeting stuff but he couldn’t help it. Despite Richie’s casualness and Eddie’s warmness, there was something official about this meeting that was stressing him a lit bit out. Even though TJ was by his side.

Surprisingly, he didn’t expect TJ’s parents to be two men. He mentioned his mother once. So at the moment, Cyrus was trying to figure out what his family looked like.

Was that what he meant by “eccentric”?

Well. They seemed to be in their own couple dynamic. But would you call that eccentric? In Cyrus’ opinion, maybe not. So, he was quite disturbed by all the mystery TJ put around this.

\- Well, actually, it’s not a mystery, TJ explained later.

They were together in TJ’s room. Cyrus was looking everywhere while TJ sat down on the bed.

\- Says the most mysterious guy in town.

TJ smiled.

\- No really. It’s just something you don’t really talk about.

He turned silent for some time.

\- My mom’s at the hospital.

\- Oh… oh, sorry Teej.

Cyrus came to sit down close to TJ and grabbed his hands tightly in his.

\- Is that… serious?

\- It’s been two years and a half now. She’s still alive but she can’t leave the hospital. At least, she’s awake now…

Cyrus didn’t dare asking more. He nodded.

\- And your parents here?

\- Richie and Eddie? Oh, we’re not related at all. But since we had… let’s say, no other family around… they’re my foster parents.

Cyrus kissed TJ on the cheek.

\- What’s that for?

\- I think they suit you.

\- What’s that supposed to mean?

\- Don’t know. Some kind of happiness maybe.

TJ squeezed his hands on Cyrus’ cheeks.

\- I think I’m glad you know.

\- And I’m glad I know as well, Cyrus tried to articulate.

Some knocks on the door and then Eddie showed up. TJ put down his hands right away. That wasn’t a secret anymore he was dating someone but still. He didn’t want his father to see him being cheesy. That was awkward.

\- Here are some juices.

Eddie put the tray on TJ’s desk.

\- Would you like to eat something by the way? Do you have any allergies, Cyrus? Intolerances? Do you eat gluten free? Dairy free?

\- Oh, come on Eds! Leave them alone. They’ll get something eventually if they’re hungry.

Richie was at the door.

\- Richie, I’m just trying to be a good host.

\- Yeah, whatever. Come here, I want my cuddle.

\- Can’t you just wait?

\- Can’t you just see they were having a moment?

\- You’re the one ruining it. I was about to leave.

\- Tell me about that! You were about to diagnose this poor kid over his food.

\- And that’s it. I was just trying to avoid some stupid accident.

TJ coughed loudly.

\- Keep going on in the living room, alright? Thanks for the juice!

He pushed Eddie out of his room who almost fell on Richie. Then, TJ closed the door. Cyrus laughed.

As Richie said, eventually, they got hungry and came down to the kitchen. In the living room were TJ’s fathers. Through the door to the living room, they could hear them. Cyrus didn’t want to miss a word of it. There was something appealing about Richie and Eddie’s interactions. He had known them for about two hours but he already knew it.

While TJ was looking for some cookies, Cyrus caught a glimpse of Richie’s feet on the armrest of the sofa. Then, Eddie’s legs appeared at his sides.

\- Finally, my cuddle!

\- Shut up, asshole.

\- So lovely. But, eh, I’m not the one jumping on the other one this time.

\- Tss, you loser.

\- Yeah, I’m a loser, Eds. As you are. As we all were.

\- Losers stick together… right?

\- Yeah… at least we both were sticky enough to be together.

\- Oh, Richie, please. That’s so gross.

\- What? Isn’t that right? Ok, Ben and Bev are the first one of the Losers Club to have been sticky enough to be together, though we...

Cyrus didn’t pay attention to the rest. “The Losers Club” was playing on a loop in his mind.

\- Back in my room? TJ asked

\- Yeah, sure.

\- What?

Cyrus lowered his voice. He didn’t want to be heard by Richie and Eddie. The fact that he actually listened at them on purpose was quite shameful on his opinion.

\- They talk about the “losers club”. You know? Like on the envelope.

\- Like anybody, Cyrus. Everybody had been in a losers club one day or another.

\- You were?

\- I was.

\- That’s something else we have in common, then!

They laughed and got out of the kitchen with lot of cookies.

TJ was right. Cyrus was just confused by some coincidence.


End file.
